The Hooded Man Ritual
Danger level: 2 (unsafe) Players: 1-3 General description Like The Lift Ritual, The Hooded Man Ritual allows the player (the one who plays the ritual) to access another dimension, which is called the Other World. In this ritual, the player will call a entity to drive him to the Other World. Requirements - 1 corded telephone, if you use a cordless one, the ritual will not work. - 2 black cords, each one must be approximately 50 centimeters or 1.6 feet long - 1 watch or pocket clock - 1 room to play the ritual - 1 table - 1 chair Preparing the room 1- Choose a room to play the ritual 2- Leave the room as dark and silent as possible Calling the Hooded Man It is recommended to play at night, and if you are playing with friends, only 1 is required to follow the instructions below 1- Go in the room you prepared 2- Sit down before the telephone and count to 13 3- With the phone on the on the cradle, dial the following number 20496888 4- Tie one of the black cords to the telephone's handset 5- Use the cord to lift the handset and dial the following number 25515823 6- Count to 13 and put the handset down, but do not put it on the cradle 7- Approach your head next to the handset and say Hi, I need a cab 8- Untie the first cord and replace it by the second one Going to the Other World 1- Go outside 2- If you see a black cab parked next to your house with the lights on, open the door and get inside, if you are playing with friends, they should go too. If the door is locked, do not get in, it is a normal car that someone parked, trying to break into it will get you arrested. 3- After you enter in the car, you will fall asleep in 70 seconds, lock the doors and make sure to be in a comfortable position 4- If you check below the driver seat, you will find an iron hook and a spoon 5- After you wake up (if you are playing with friends, everybody will wake up at the same time), look at your watch, if your watch doesn't read 3:30 am, get out of the vehicle, go inside your room and destroy the 2 cords with fire 6- If your watch reads 3:30, you will fall asleep again in 70 seconds 7- You will wake up again, but this time, the car will be moving and you will see a hooded man on the driver seat, driving the cab, in a dark place 8- If you want to go back to your house, say to the driver I have reached my destination 9- You will wake up in your starting location, in front of the telephone you used to call the cab 10- Dial the number 200082 in the telephone and say Thank you for the ride 11- Destroy the second cord with fire The Hooded Man The drivers, also called Hooded Men, are interdimensional agents who bear the appearance of hooded men wearing black vests. Some people believe that looking at their face is leads the player to death, but there are no proofs to confirm. Additional information * It is not known why there is an iron hook and a spoon in the cab * If you try to hurt or kill the driver, he will put you in the trunk of the cab, it is not known what happens next * If you talk to the driver, he will not answer * It is not known what happens if someone looks at the driver's face * Don't worry about sleeping in the cab, you can lock the doors and whoever tries cause any damage to the cab will die in a very painful way * If the player doesn't thank the driver for the ride, he will come back